Memories Come With Pain
by Kuu-chann
Summary: This is the second chapter of "You Cannot Define Love With One Word." There will be more to it! like other chapters soooooo WAIT!


**Chapter 2:**

_**Oh, it's snow. Snow from my hometown, so pure and merciless. What? The snow… it's being tainted, by red. What is it? Blood.**_

"Stop it Frau! You should not be flying up there. It's too dangerous." The red headed man, Castor, said.

"Don't be such a sour puss; besides it is more thrilling this way!" Frau responded.

"They say that idiots like high places, you know." The lavender haired, Labrador, said.

_**YAHOO!**_

"Hey something's falling from the sky?!" Castor screamed. "And it's heading straight for you, Fr-"

_**AH! **_

The Hawkzile fell on a cliff where Frau was just right just below it. A rock slide came down, and Teito landed on Frau.

"You still alive, Frau?!" Castor sounded worried. Labrador just behind him.

"OW! Ah! It's raining kids." Frau replied.

Castor and Labrador saw Teito and his chains. They were dumbfounded. Frau was still aching.

"So? Where is Teito Klein?" Chairman Miroku asked Ayanami.

"I have already sent soldiers out, to look for him." Ayanami had no expression on his face.

"I would really hate to lose that boy!"

"I feel the same. Rest assured I will find him for you."

"What is with this brat. He just has been laying there, sleeping all day long! I'm bored." Frau complained.

"It looks like he has been through a lot." Labrador said, sounding worried.

_**Mhm! What is that insignia on his back?**_Castor thought to himself. _**It couldn't be?**_

"HEY WAKE UP!" Frau insisted that Teito should be woken.

"Hey you should let him rest, he looks hurt." Labrador suggested.

"Too late." Castor implied.

Teito's eyes opened. "Hey! How you bee-!" He frowned and kicked Frau in the stomach. As Teito was trying to run free and jump out of the balcony, Frau caught him by the collar of his shirt. "I swear, I have never met anyone who had enough energy to commit suicide before." Teito regained consciousness and was screaming.

"Let go of me! I won't let you take me away to him again!" Castor grabbed Teito as well, and kicked Frau on his head.

"Is it fun for you to tease such a small child?"

"You got it all wrong." _**It's not that I was teasing; I just did not want him to get hurt.**_ Frau was beginning to have feelings for the boy.

"Why are you helping me?" Teito asked Castor.

"Because this is a church." Castor replied.

"A church?" Teito was confused. Looked around and saw church bells and nuns.

"That's right. This is the Barsburg church, located in the Barsburg seventh district." Labrador said. Frau was rubbing his head gently. "Dammit Castor! You left me a bump!" Castor did not seem to care.

"I guess you could call us clergymen." Frau sounded proud.

"Hi, my name is Castor." Castor wore this big smile that seemed nice and calming for Teito.

"I'm Labrador." Labrador seemed gentle and kind.

"And this scary-looking guy is Frau." Castor implied.

"Hey! I carried you all the here, so ya better be grateful, ya damn brat." Frau announced. Teito glared at Frau. Frau tried to hide his worrisome face, but he failed. Labrador noticed.

"Are you a member of the Empire's Army?" Frau asked.

"I am not one of those bastards!" Frau looked even more worried.

"We saw the brand on your back." Castor stated. "You're a sklave aren't you?" Teito sat quiet. "What is your name? You don't have to tell us right away." Teito looked up. "That's the kind of place this is." Labrador shook his head. Teito looked at Frau. Frau spoke.

"I would have let you die there, if you were a member of the Empire's army." They all started to walk away. "Get some rest, ya damned brat!"

"Oh, might I suggest you stay here if you want to survive." Castor suggested. Frau waited until to close door, took a glimpse at Teito. He frowned. Frau was very troubled by that look. The door shut.

"Mikage." Teito cried. _**Please god, protect Mikage. Don't let him get hurt, because of me.**_

Door opens, a guard ordered Mikage to stand up and follow him. Mikage went into a room, where he saw Ayanami. The guard left. _**Ayanami. **_Mikage thought.

"Mikage, I believe." Ayanami spoke. Those two looked at each other. Ayanami with a smirk on his face, and Mikage looking so stunned.

Teito went outside. _**The door is unlocked? So I can freely choose to stay here or run away? Mikage what should I do?**_Teito fainted. He saw a big figure heading his way, getting faster and faster each second.

"Hey!"

These memories start to flow throughout his mind. Memories of the Chairman telling him to kill all who stands in his way. Memories of people finding out he was a sklave and teasing him. And memories of Mikage, when they first met. And when Father died. _**"I'm sure the day will come, when you discover what your destiny is."**_Father spoke to him. They faded.

"AH!" Teito heard high-pitched voices. Nuns, he saw nuns. Three beautiful nuns were right in front of him, and he was stunned. "You should not push yourself. Rest. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"You're hurting me!" Teito explained.

"I-I'm sorry." One of them replied.

"I am sister Athena; and they are Rosalie and Libelle. Nice to meet you. Little lamb sent from god to us." Sister Athena held his arm. "Let's go." They all carried him back in to his room.

"H-H-H-H-Hey!" Teito screamed.

"Here, please eat up. You need to regain your strength." Sister Athena said.

"After you're done eating we will give you your medicine." Sister Libelle said. She held a jar of some ominous colored gas, as she opened the jar and purplish-brownish color rose up. Teito seemed disgusted.

"I'll have a change of clean clothes for you right here." Sister Rosalie said.

_Knock Knock_

"It's time for your medicine, brat." Frau came in and saw the three nuns there assisting Teito. "Well, hello there, sister Athena. My, don't you look beautiful as ever." Frau winked. Teito was annoyed, but he did not know why.

"Oh, sorry we won't be a bother to you guys. Well, goodnight little lamb." They all said in sync. They all left the room.

"Why are you here?" Teito asked Frau.

"Like I said to give you your medicine." Frau grinned. Teito blushed.

"T-Thank you." Teito smiled a little smile. Frau was happy.

"Hey, why don't you tell me your name?" Frau suggested. Teito glared at him. "Okay. Okay. No need to get all mad."

_Sigh. _"Why are you helping me anyway?" Teito asked.

"Well, because this is a church. This is just that kind of place." Rosalie came inside, forgetting her favorite pen.

"But, I don't understand. There's no reason for you to help someone without a reason, or getting anything in return." Teito explained. Both Frau and Rosalie looked worried.

"We are not helping because we need a reason. We help because you look like you seem lost and are in pain." Sister Libelle came in as well. "You should just be grateful to faint that god sent you here. God helped you survive." Sister Libelle said while holding her hands together, looking like she was praying.

"There is no way god helped me." Sister Athena walked in. "I am alive because of Mikage!" Frau gritted his teeth lightly. Hoping that Mikage was just someone who had helped him escape.

"Who's Mikage?" Sister Athena questioned.

"Mikage. He was my best friend, and I love him." Teito made a dazzling smile that even the three Sisters were mesmerized. Frau gritted his teeth harder.

"Mikage Celestine that's your name, right?" Ayanami interrogated him. Mikage said nothing. "Did you help Teito Klein escape? If you do not speak up, I may lose interest in you." Mikage grunted. Ayanami smirked.

Teito woke up realizing that that pain is gone; and that Frau was resting his face on the face, waiting for Teito. _**Why would he wait here all night? I don't think someone normal does that. He is definitely here to take me back. **_He gets up and changes to the clean clothes that Sister Rosalie left for him. Leaves the room and quietly shuts the door. Checks his surroundings, _**what is this feeling? **_Frau wakes up, notices that the brat is gone. He gets up, and touches the door knob. _**Teito walks to the middle of the whole building. How strange I feel like I have seen this place before. **_Frau looks out and sees the young boy; looking around him, he is confused. When Frau was about to speak up, a group of people came in. There was a large group of people; it has been a long time since he has seen that much people. Frau walks away, as Teito sits beside a tree. _**I still don't understand any of this? I cannot believe that I am from the Ragg's Kingdom. **_As Teito recalls his dream, _**And why did HE kill "Father?" **_

"Bishop please save my little boy!" A woman pleaded at Castor for help.

"But of course." Castor replied back with a heavenly smile. The women was panting hard, as she held the little boy in her arms; the little boy had a marking on his chest, Castor thought _**That's?! **_"Hurry! Come this way!"

"Thank you very much!" The mother was grateful.

"Did you hear the rumor? It turns out that this is the only church that could remove Verloren's curse." A random bystander was speaking out loud.

_**Verloren's curse?**_ Teito asked to himself.

"The kor death gods, that Verloren sets lose before being sealed away over a millennium ago, still takes peoples' souls in exchange for granting three wishes." The bystander said.

_**Three wishes?**_

"And only one of Verloren's servants will have that marking, only when he grant's them their three wishes." The three bishops, mother and her child came back.

"Bishops, thank you so much. I thank you with all my heart!" The woman clearly thanked them. The three bishops were Castor, Labrador, and Frau that she thanked.

"Be careful on your way home." Castor said to the mother.

"Oh! They removed the curse. As expected from the Barsburg church, that is protected by the Seven Ghosts. " Frau looked at the little boy. Tieto did not know that Frau was looking at him. Labrador noticed that Frau was gazing at Teito, the little boy.

_**Seven Ghosts?**_ Teito was lost and confused.

Teito was looking for the library at the church. How did he know there was library? Even he does not know why. But he knows where it is located, because he finds this place very familiar.

_**What are those Seven Ghosts?**_ Teito asked himself. He found a section that could be of some help. He climbed up a ladder, because the book shelves were as long as the church ceiling. _**There are things that I did not learn at school. Things about my Father and all sorts of things I don't know… **_As Teito tries to grab a book, he realizes that the chain he had on, was still there. _** Hmmh, how useless am I-! **_He saw another hand, looked beside him, and it was some type of wooden a Sister. "AH!"__He fell. But, Frau caught him just in time.

"Ya damned brat!" Frau complained. "Quit being such a handful." Teito grew mad. The wooden Sister came down. Teito looked frightened, trying to get loose from Frau's grip he could not, he was too afraid to move. Castor came in.

"Are you alright?" Castor said.

"Am … I… All… Right?" Teito was slow in freight.

"Isn't she a cutie? She is one of my masterpieces! No! You could say she is my embodiment of my love. "

"Huh!?" Teito so confused.

"What?" Castor observed the book that the sister was holding. "Oh, so that is what you were looking for." Frau took the book and ran away with Teito.

"W-Wait!" Teito screamed. Frau ran all the way to the hallway with Teito.

"That was close." Frau sighed of relief.

"W-What gives?" Teito asked.

"I'm amazed that you sniffed this out." Frau looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Teito took the book

"W-wait you can't!" Frau tried to take it back but could not. Teito opened it and saw pictures of women in bikinis. Teito looked stunned. "This isn't what it looks like!" Frau tried to hide the fact that he reads porn. "I used to read porn and that was there for a long time."

"I think you being a bishop is a serious problem." Teito claimed.

"Okay fine, I used to read it; but now I don't." Frau claimed to change. "I think I feel in love." Teito looked surprised.

"W-Who?" Teito wants to know. Frau changed the subject.

"Now listen you, be careful not to let that doll-fanatic-GHAH!" Frau was hit on the head by the doll.

"By the way, what were you trying to look up anyway?" Castor asked Teito in the hallway.

"I want to learn about the war that took place ten ago." He replied. A long silence followed.

"What's it got to do with you?" Frau said annoyingly.

"I don't have to tell you that!"

"It's said that a thousand years ago there were two massive countries that were equally powerful and influential." Castor started to give Teito an answer. _Thank you_ – Teito thought. "One of them was the Barsburg Empire, which had been granted God's Divine protection through the 'Eye of Raphael.' The other was the Ragg's Kingdom, which had been granted God's Divine protection through the 'Eye of Mikhail.'"

"Raggs Kingdom." Teito sighed. He continued.

"But ten ago, the Raggs Kingdom wanted to possess both of the Eyes and broke their alliance. They went to war against the Barsburg Empire and were destroyed. That's how the truth has been recorded in our history books." Frau frowned.

"The truth... Is all that true?" Castor stared at Teito. "Is that really the truth?"

"Listen up, brat. There isn't just one truth out there. Everyone involved carries their own form of the truth." He continued. "If you don't believe that history's right travel round the world and see for yourself." Teito gasped. Frau put back on his hat.

"I'll do that! I'll do just that!" Teito sounded determined. "I want to know what's really true!" As Teito ran he thought – _That's right! I want to know! Why was father killed? Why am I here? _– Teito came across a statue that looked quite like a god.

"Are you surprised?"

"Sister Athena?" What is she doing here?

"It's pretty big isn't it? It's one of the guardians protecting this church." She replied. – _Amazing. _– I thought. "According to the thousand year legend, the God of Death, Verloren, committed a grave sin and escaped to Earth. The God of Death invaded the people's hearts and sent the world into a state of fear. The Chief of Heavens-" _– I wonder Frau is doing now…__**WHAT!?**__ What did I just say? _Teito sounded worried."-grieved over what was happening on Earth and sent down seven rays of light in order to preach against the evil Verloren. They are called the 'Seven Ghosts' and it is said that they managed to seal Verloren away." As she leads me to another door, but this door is really big. I wonder lies behind it? "That statue is our statue dedicated to Zehel. We also have six other statues, all of which protect our lands." She opens the door. -_Oh my God! What beautiful markings on the walls. What? "_This place doesn't belong to anyone. It is the 'Zone of God.'" - Ah! _I see Frau… Labrador… and Castor; plus other men I don't know. Who is that man? _Teito thought.

_**What Frau does not know is that, there is another man longing for Teito.**_

Teito walked around a little, noticing flowers blooming quickly and heard a certain humming_. Ah. It's Labrador._ He saw Teito. He walks towards him and gives him a flower.

"Here! It's a good luck charm. May God be with you." He gave him such a bright smile.

"How unusual. I can't believe Labrador gave away that flower. It's a silver rose, also called the 'Flower of Protection.'" Castor spoke. - _I Frau cannot stand around and let this happen. I will protect Teito with all my being. _"I hope nothing bad happens to them."

"I don t care if you won't speak but if i remember correcctly, you have a family that you want to protect. I'm going to give you two chioces: your family or Teito." Ayanami threatened Mikage. - _How can I choose?_

_**What will Mikage do?**_


End file.
